Umarekawari
by Raphael Peverell-Mordred
Summary: Harry Potter se retrouve dans le corps de Kuroko Tetsuya et doit continuer à vivre sa vie. [Résumé complet à l'interieur!] {Humour Noir/Gore/Mention de suicide et de mort/Mention de cannibalisme/Plus si sain d'esprit !Harry/MOD !Harry/Possible Slash plus tard} (L'image n'est pas la mienne.)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Disclaimer: Les mondes de KnB et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas!**

Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où m'est venu une telle histoire, juste qu'elle est là! Jespère que ce début vous plaira!

* * *

L'adolescent dévisagea, ahuris l'entité devant lui. Il rêvait, il _devait_ rêver ! Cela ne pouvait pas être possible !

-Répètes ?

-Il vous était impossible de continuer à vivre dans ce monde. Il s'est autodétruit, c'est donc pour cela que je vous ai transféré ici.

L'adolescent cligna des yeux, son cerveau refusant d'accepter les informations qu'il recevait. Son monde risquait de se détruire ? Et il l'apprenait uniquement lorsqu'il s'était déjà autodétruit ?!

-Ok, mais pourquoi _cette_ apparence déjà ?

L'entité poussa un petit soupir d'exaspération, bien qu'elle comprenne la difficulté de la situation.

-Parce qu'elle était vide. Vous n'étiez pas vraiment heureux la première fois que vous vous êtes réincarné en nourrisson, j'ai donc mis votre âme dans une enveloppe charnelle vide. Naturellement je l'ai adapté à vos besoins. Il est presque impossible de la détruire maintenant et puis je me suis aussi permis de retirer ses limites physiques.

-Adapté à mes besoins ? Est-ce que je peux encore faire-

-Naturellement. Mais je vous déconseille d'en faire trop souvent, ce monde étant différent du votre. C'est un monde entièrement fait de Moldus. La Magie n'existe pas ici, ou plutôt les humains ici ne peuvent ni la percevoir, ni l'utiliser.

-Ah…Hm, que veux-tu dire par cette « enveloppe charnelle était vide » ?

-Cela signifie tout simplement que cet humain est mort.

L'adolescent garda le silence pendant un moment. Tenait-il à connaitre la cause du décès ? Il allait bien le falloir, non ? Il allait devoir continuer sa vie, jusqu'à un certain degré après tout.

-Cause de la mort ?

-Suicide. Il s'est tranché les veines et est mort après s'être endormi dû au manque de sang. Il n'y a aucun témoin, et je me suis permis de faire disparaitre toutes traces.

Un suicide ? Oh super ! Le voilà coincé dans la vie d'un suicidaire ! Merveilleux ! Il ne rêvait que de ça !

-Faible mentalement ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Cet humain a toujours vécu isolé de tous, il aurait un manque de présence plutôt puissant et aurait été très souvent ignoré au cours de sa vie. Il s'était fait des amis au collège, mais ils se sont séparés en de mauvais termes et il avait décidé de les réunir, en rejoignant une autre école que ses amis.

-Comment ça ?

-Basket. Il a rejoint une nouvelle équipe de basket qu'il a formé pour pouvoir battre ses amis afin de leur montrer que la victoire n'était pas tout. Au cours des matchs que sa nouvelle équipe gagnait, ceux-ci ont commencé à l'intimider et à le harceler. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à le supporter, mais ce qui a dû l'achever ce fut que son sort semblait être égal à ses anciens amis.

-Il n'a pas pu supporter le fait que tout le monde le rejette, dénie son utilité, son existence ?

-Oui.

L'adolescent garda le silence, cet humain lui rappelait un peu sa propre vie. N'était-ce pas ironique ?

-Pauvre gosse…J'aurai presque aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider…

-En fait… Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour l'aider…

-Vraiment ? Quoi ?

-Il se trouve qu'il n'était pas encore « complétement » mort lorsque je l'ai trouvé, donc…

-Donc je pourrais faire en sorte que …quoi ? Nos vies fusionnent entre-elles ?

-Pas uniquement…Vous pouvez tout simplement faire en sorte que votre âme absorbe la sienne…Cela ne l'endommagera pas, ce sera un peu comme si depuis le début vous ne faisiez qu'un.

-Absorber…son…âme ? J-Je…Uniquement s'il l'accepte !

-Alors demandez-le-lui.

§§§

Il chercha dans sa conscience l'âme de l'enveloppe qu'il allait occuper pour un bon moment. Cela ne devait pas être aussi difficile de trouver une âme dans un tel endroit normalement ! Alors pou-Oh, le gosse n'avait pas beaucoup de présence…Cela devait être la raison. Se concentrant un peu plus, il finit enfin par trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

 _-Salut toi…Comment te sens-tu ?_

L'âme, bien qu'elle soit petite et faible, irradiait une chaleur réconfortante. Elle semblait tellement perdue dans un tel endroit ! Il voulait tant l'aider !

- _Q-Qui e-êtes-v-vous ?_

- _Hé, doucement. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je suis là pour t'aider, enfin si tu veux bien ?_

 _-M-M'aider ? M-Moi ? P-Pourquoi ?_

- _Parce que tu es fort. Tu mérites mon aide, tu ne la veux pas ?_

 _-SI ! J-Je…Je ne veux pas rester ici…t-tout s-seul…_

 _-Et c'est pour cela que j'ai une proposition pour toi. Veux-tu l'entendre ?_

 _-O-Oui…_

 _-Accepterais-tu que je…que je t'absorbe ? Que mon âme absorbe la tienne, sachant qu'elle te permettra de vivre, mais que toi et moi nous ne ferions plus qu'un ?_

 _-A-Absorber ? F-Faire u-un ? J-Je n-ne s-serais p-plus s-seul ?_

- _Non…Alors ?_

 _-O-Oui…S-S'il-t-te-p-plait…_

Il sourit et attira mentalement la petite âme vers lui, l'entourant de lumière et de réconfort. Cette âme était tellement douce ! Un vrai petit ange ! Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il lui faire le moindre mal ? Mah, cela n'avait plus d'importance, après tout, il allait bien s'occuper d'elle à partir de maintenant.

§§§

-Je vois que l'humain a accepté ?

-Oui, mais j'aurais une faveur à te demander…

-J'écoute ?

-Scelle mes souvenirs de ma vie d'avant pour l'instant, ils ne feront que nous rendre confus. Nos personnalités vont fusionner, tout comme nos expériences, nos capacités et talents…Nos souvenirs feront de même de façon plus lente.

-Vous aller donc vivre sa vie ?

-Non, je vais vivre _ma_ vie. Nous ne faisons qu'un après tout…

-Ah, comme j'ai hâte de voir comment vous allez amener le chaos dans ce monde, Maitre.

L'adolescent sourit, une lueur de sadisme dans ses yeux azurs.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Amusez-vous bien, Tetsuya-sama.

-Naturellement.

* * *

Pour la publication, je ne sais pas encore si ce sera rapide ou même périodique, faudra voir...


	2. Chapter 2: Nous sommes Un

**Nous sommes Un**

 **Disclaimer:** La même chose qu'au chapitre précédent.

* * *

Kuroko marchait calmement, pas pressé alors que les cours étaient sur le point de commencer. Il savait qu'il serait à l'heure, alors pourquoi courir ? Le portail de l'école se dressa enfin dans son champ de vision et Kuroko pénétra l'enceinte de l'école, inaperçu. Avant cela l'aurait très certainement blessé et attristé qu'il n'y ait personne pour l'accueillir, mais cela c'était avant son rêve. Et quel rêve étrange ! Il avait rêvé qu'il était mort ! Qu'une entité était venue _lui_ parler, lui avait même proposé de _l'aider_ ! Kuroko sourit doucement. Cela n'avait pas été un rêve, il le savait. Après tout, il se sentait diffèrent, il se sentait plus _fort._ Il n'était plus seul et ne le serait plus jamais. Kuroko prit place dans sa salle de cours, deux secondes avant qu'il ne sonne. Il avait bien dit qu'il serait là à l'heure, non ?

Les cours lui semblèrent plus logiques, plus simples à résoudre. Son mental avait changé ? Oh, certainement grâce à l'expérience et les capacités de…De qui ? Son sauveur ? Un Dieu ? Son ami ?...Non, ce n'était pas ça. Comment pouvait-il l'appeler ?...H…A…R…R…Y…Harry ? Oui, ce nom lui était familier, comme s'il l'avait déjà _porté_. Donc l'âme qui l'avait aidé s'appelait Harry ? Hm, mais ce nom n'irait pas pour lui. Il n'était plus vraiment Kuroko Tetsuya, après tout Harry aussi était là maintenant. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'oublier ! Alors que pouvait-il faire ? Se trouver un nouveau nom ? Mais cela allait poser des problèmes…Harry…Tetsuya…Kuroko…Et si ?

Attrapant un stylo, Kuroko se mit à écrire son nom, cherchant son, non _leur_ nom.  
-Trouvé.  
Kuroko sourit devant le nom qu'il venait de trouver. C'était idiot, mais cela lui plaisait. Après tout, cela résumait parfaitement qui il était.

 _Tetsuya-Hari Kuroko._

§§§

Dans les archives d'un hôpital, une douce lueur bleutée engloba un dossier. Lorsque la lumière s'éteignit, les mots dans le dossier avaient changé. Le certificat de naissance d'un certain Kuroko Tetsuya avait changé pour être remplacé par le nom de Kuroko Tetsuya-Hari. Mais cela, personne ne le saurait, si ce n'est une forme encapuchonnée, riant d'un rire qui semblait imiter le claquement des os, s'éloignant invisible pour les yeux humains, quittant l'hôpital et retournant chez elle. Elle comptait garder un œil sur son nouveau maitre, se délectant d'avance de tout le chaos qu'il allait créer. Ah, que la vengeance était douce. Surtout lorsque cela venait de son maitre.

§§§

-Oye ! Kuroko dépêches ! Que crois-tu que t'es en train de faire ?! On est pressé, ne nous ralentis pas !

La voix, ô si aimante de son coach, lui parvint aux oreilles, mais cela ne fit pas réagir Kuroko. Ils étaient pressés ? Et bien que grand bien leur fasse ! Il n'allait pas se mettre à courir pour eux ! Et juste avant un match en plus ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il arrive au gymnase dégoulinant de sueur ! Beurk !

-Pourquoi vous n'y allez pas déjà sans moi ? Je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

Kagami renifla de dédain devant le bleuet, un regard plus que dégouté posé sur sa personne que Kuroko ignora royalement.

-Ouais ! Mais t'as intérêt à te pointer pour au moins les dernières vingt minutes ! Je vais leur montrer à ces types que je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour les battre ! T'es qu'un boulet.

 _« Et toi un idiot. »_ Pensa Kuroko, ne laissant rien transparaître sur son visage. Ah~ ? Lui un boulet vraiment ? Ils n'avaient encore rien vu. Kuroko hocha de la tête et observa, le visage neutre, ses _camarades_ s'éloigner en courant. Ils étaient tous des idiots, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh, pas grave. Il me suffira de leur montrer ce dont je suis capable de faire _maintenant_.

Kuroko se remit en marche, un rire froid lui échappant faiblement, donnant des sueurs froides aux passants. Quel dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas remarquer Kuroko, hein ?

§§§

Ils étaient en train de perdre. Comment cela était-il possible ?! Seirin avait pourtant battu Kise et Midorima sans trop de problèmes ! Alors comment se faisait-il qu'ils perdent aussi pathétiquement contre Aomine ?! Aida jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge, impatiente. Mais que faisait Kuroko ?! Il était en retard ! Certes Kagami lui avait dit de ne pas se pointer avant les vingt dernières minutes, mais elle n'avait pas cru qu'il le ferait !

-Un problème coach ?

Aida se retint de hurler en entendant la voix derrière elle. Elle fit volteface, prête à tuer l'idiot qui lui avait presque provoqué une crise cardiaque.

-Kuroko ?!

Kuroko cligna des yeux, avant de hocher la tête.

-C'est bien mon nom. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Aida se pinça les lèvres, hésitante. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment critiquer le retard de Kuroko alors qu'elle avait acquiescé aux mots de Kagami !

-Kuroko, depuis quand es-tu là ?

-J'aurais bien dit depuis le début, mais vous ne me croiriez pas donc…Je viens juste d'arriver ?

Le sourire de Kuroko donna des frissons à Aida. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que Kuroko disait la vérité ? Comme s'il avait été _là_ depuis le début, mais n'avait décidé de se montrer que maintenant ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas…Mais la réponse qu'elle venait d'avoir la rendait anxieuses.

-Bon, Kuroko tu rentres, je vais demander un chan-

-Non.

-Pardon ?

-Non, je ne rentrerais que lorsqu'il ne restera que vingt minutes, comme Kagami- _kun_ l'a demandé. Je ne voudrais pas être un boulet pour l'équipe, hm~ ?

Aida se sentit se figer sous le regard moqueur et provocateur de Kuroko. Son regard était clair.

« _Oseras-tu me forcer à rentrer dans le jeu, alors qu'il y a peu tu me traitais de boulet ?_ »

Aida scella à ce moment, à son insu, le destin de Seirin.

-Bien, alors prépares-toi, car tu rentreras lors des vingt dernières minutes.

Le sourire de Kuroko se fit plus sanguinaire et Aida recula inconsciemment. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

* * *

 _ **Note Importante**_

Ce chapitre s'est écrit plus rapidement que prévu, donc le voici! Par contre, il ne faut pas s'habituer à cette rapidité, car j'ignore comment cela va continuer à évoluer. Oh et juste pour information l'histoire deviendra par moment plus sombre et dérangée? Même s'il y aura quelques passages qui puissent paraitre plus légers, il ne faut pas oublier que Kuroko _est_ Harry Potter, le Maitre de la Mort, et est plutôt agé...donc il y aura des moments de folie! Si vous voulez être prévenu à l'avace d'un chapitre n peu plus sombre, vous pouvez toujours me le dire, je mettrai un petit avertissement au début des chapitres concernés! Mais normalement cela ne sera pas non plus trop extrème et rien de trop explicite!


	3. Chapter 3: La naissance d'un Miracle

**La naissance d'un Miracle**

 **Disclaimer:** Pareil qu'au chapitre précédent.

 **Merci pour vos Reviews!**

 **Réponse:**

 **Alcia Panther:** _Merci pour ton Review!_ _Pour ce qui est des contextes temporels, l'histoire de Kuroko joue lors de l'Interhigh. Pour ce qui est d'Harry Potter, il a déja vaincu Voldemort depuis quelques années et terminé ses années d'études. Mais en soit le contexte temporel n'est pas si important étant donné que l'histoire va dévier de l'anime/des livres/des films.  
_

On commence dès le début avec les points de vue des membres de la GM!

* * *

Aomine renifla d'ennui devant les tentatives lamentables des joueurs de Seirin. Et Tetsu croyait que ces types pourraient les battre ? Pathétique ! Et puis où était-il ? Pourquoi Tetsu n'était-il toujours pas venu aider ses camarades ? Cela se voyait tout de même qu'ils étaient en mauvaise posture ! Où était Tetsu?

§

Kise ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Kurokocchi n'était-il pas sur le terrain ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le voir sur le banc ? Pourquoi personne à Seirin ne semblait dérangé par l'absence de Kurokocchi? Où était donc Kurokocchi?!

§

Midorima observait Kagami jouer. Il était plutôt observateur et avait remarqué quelque chose qui l'avait un peu dérangé lors de son match contre Seirin. La façon dont ils traitaient Kuroko lui avait laissé un sale goût en bouche. Il craignait que Kuroko ne soit pas là, uniquement parce que Seirin avait vu sa présence comme étant indésirée et cela effrayait un peu Midorima. Il avait déjà confié ses craintes à Akashi, mais celui-ci n'avait rien voulu savoir. Et si Kuroko n'avait pas pu supporter cela ? Ses poignets avaient semblé plutôt faible lors de leur match, et Midorima priait vraiment que la cause n'ait rien à avoir avec tout objet tranchant, car sinon l'absence de Kuroko était vraiment alarmante. Où était Kuroko ?

§

Murasakibara ne quittait pas le banc de Seirin des yeux, cherchant une touffe de cheveux bleus. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à trouver Kuro-chin ? Cela ne ressemblait pas au joueur fantôme de ne pas être présent lors d'un match. Aurait-il attrapé froid et ne pourrait-il pas prendre part au match ?...Où était Kuro-chin, même malade il serait venu…

§

Momoi lança quelques regards vers le coach de Seirin. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi calme alors que leur as n'était pas là ?! Leur duo de Lumière et Ombre ne pourrait pas fonctionner sans Tetsu-kun ! Alors où était donc son Tetsu-kun ?!

§

Akashi n'était pas content, mais alors pas du tout. Il était venu au match pour pouvoir voir comment Aomine allait battre Seirin, mais bien que ce soit le cas, _Tetsuya_ _n'était pas_ _là._ Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?! Jamais Tetsuya n'aurait abandonné ses camarades dans un tel pétrin ! Alors qu'attendait-il pour venir les aider ?! L'écart devenait de minute en minute plus grand, Seirin ne pourrait jamais rattraper Tōō si cela continuait ainsi ! Mais où était donc passé Tetsuya?!

§§§

Parmi les ombres, une paire d'yeux azurs observait, amusé, le « match » de Seirin. Ils perdaient lamentablement. Et ils osaient l'appeler _lui_ le boulet ? Ha ! Ils ne s'étaient encore jamais vu jouer ! Kuroko sourit en voyant l'incertitude et l'hésitation, accompagné d'un peu de peur, sur les visages de ses anciens camarades de basket. Tiens, son absence les mettait-il autant mal à l'aise ? Hm, cela lui plaisait.

L'expression de Midorima en revanche attira son attention. Pourquoi la peur et le regret apparaissaient-ils dans ces yeux verts ? Kuroko fixa le shooter pendant quelques secondes avant que la curiosité ne le gagne et il pénétra l'esprit du vert. Ce qu'il y vit, lui fit ressentir des émotions antagonistes. D'un côté il était _heureux_ que quelqu'un ait remarqué sa souffrance, mais d'un autre…Il était _furieux_ et _écœuré_ de voir qu'il n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Croyait-il vraiment qu'aller confier ses craintes à Akashi allait l'aider _lui_? Bon sang ! Ses peurs s'étaient réalisées ! _Kuroko s'était suicidé !_ Personne n'avait été là pour lui ! Un _étranger_ l'avait sauvé ! Comment devait-il voir cela ? Qu'est-ce que cela montrait sur _lui_ , sur sa _vie_?

 _« Mais cela a-t-il encore de l'importance ? C'est trop tard maintenant. J'ai_ déjà _changé, et je ne voudrais pour rien au monde revenir en arrière ! »_ Kuroko avait changé. Il était devenu plus fort, plus intelligent, plus sournois, plus…plus…Il était devenu ce qu'il aurait dû être depuis le début ! Akashi n'avait-il pas dit que sa place était parmi la Génération des Miracles ? Oui, et c'était exactement ce qu'il était devenu. Il était devenu un membre de la Génération des Miracles, il était devenu un _monstre_ , comme eux. Oui, un monstre _inarrêtable_. Il était devenu une ombre, non, Kuroko était devenu _L'Ombre_. Il était le ** _Maitre_** de son élément, après tout.

§§§

Vingt minutes. Il ne restait plus que vingt minutes. Le désespoir était déjà omniprésent parmi les joueurs de Seirin. Il n'avait plus aucun _désir_ de jouer. Pourquoi continuer à se battre alors que cela ne changerait rien ?

-Eh bien, vous paraissez tous fatigués. Un problème avec Aomine-kun ?

La question moqueuse énerva les joueurs et ils redressèrent la tête, prêts à en découdre avec le connard qui les provoquait ainsi, mais se stoppèrent en croisant le regard _satisfait_ de Kuroko.

-C'est bon ? Vous avez fini de vous ridiculiser ?

Kagami fut le premier à réagir. Il attrapa Kuroko par le col de son t-shirt, furieux.

-T'as gueule ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu plus tôt ?!

Kuroko resta parfaitement calme, bien que l'étincelle moqueuse et rieuse ne disparaisse pas de ses yeux.

-Où j'étais ? Mais voyons, n'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez dit de ne pas venir _avant les vingt dernières minutes_? Vous étiez tous d'accord, je n'ai fait que suivre _vos souhaits_.

Kagami relâcha Kuroko, la vérité le frappant de plein fouet. Ils étaient en train de perdre par _leur_ _propre_ _faute_ ? Seirin perdait parce qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu voir que _Kuroko_ leur permettait de _gagner_? Perdaient-ils parce que Kuroko n'était pas là ?

-K-Kuroko…Veux-tu bien nous pardonner notre idiotie ?

Kuroko leur sourit, et retira son gilet.

-Et si on allait gagner ce match ?

- **QUOI** ?!

Kuroko ne fit que continuer à sourire. C'était faisable, du moins pour _lui_. L'écart n'était pas si grand. 163-64 pour Tōō, oui, il pouvait faire gagner Seirin, mais…Le _voulait_ -il ? Non, Kuroko ne voulait pas faire gagner Seirin et il ne le ferait pas. Il allait _gagner_ et montrer à la Génération des Miracles ce qu'était qu'un _vrai_ Miracle. Il allait leur montrer _qui_ ils s'étaient mis à dos.

-Mina-san, je vais vous montrer ce qu'est qu'une _ombre_. Si vous ne voulez pas être laissés à l'arrière, je vous conseille de ne pas réfléchir et de réagir _uniquement_ à votre instinct, sinon vous ne pourrez pas _me_ suivre. D'accord ?

- **Oui !**

Les joueurs de Seirin avait repris du courage et de l'espoir. Ils étaient prêts à se donner à fond et ce jusqu'au bout, qu'importe où celui-ci se trouvait.

 _« Idiots. Je n'ai jamais dit que je vous pardonnais, mais je ne dirais pas non à vous utiliser comme pions, alors…Ne me gênez pas, où je devrais me débarrasser de vous de façon…_ _ **définitive**_ _»_

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus! Et pour ce qui est de Kuroko/Harry devenant une caricature, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup d'histoires de ce genre donc je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point mon personnage le sera! Mais il est possible que par moment l'histoire devienne un peu surréel...Navré si cela vous dérange!


	4. Chapter 4: Buzz! Fin de match!

**Buzz ! Fin de match !**

 **Disclaimer:** La même chose qu'au chapitre précédent.

Désolé du retard! Voila le prochain chapitre tant attendu!

* * *

Aomine haussa un sourcil surpris par la soudaine montée d'énergie des joueurs de Seirin. Quelle en était la raison ?

-Aomine-kun, je suis désolé, mais je vais gagner.

Tous les joueurs de Tōō se tournèrent stupéfaits vers Kuroko. Seirin allait gagner ? Ils comptaient marquer 99 points en _vingt minutes_?! Aomine éclata de rire devant l'incrédulité de la scène.

-Seirin ? Gagner ? Hahaha ! Ne te surestime pas Tetsu ! C'est impossible !

-Oui, ça l'est. Pour _toi_.

Le rire d'Aomine mourut instantanément.

-Pour… _moi ?_ Oye, Tetsu, tu t'entends parler ? Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir _me battre_?

-Non.

Le sourire d'Aomine revint, mais Kuroko le fit disparaitre aussitôt.

-Non, je ne le crois pas, je le _sais_. Bon match.

Le buzzer retentit, marquant le début du dernier quarts-temps, marquant le début de la défaite de Tōō et le début de la victoire de Seirin, ou plutôt de Kuroko.

§§§

Aomine se mit en position et le match commença. Il reçut sans mal la balle et se dirigea vers le panier sans trop de résistance. Il fut un peu déçu. Comment Kuroko pouvait-il croire pouvoir les battre s'ils ne possédaient même pas une défense un tant soit peu utile ? Aomine sauta et lança la balle dans le panier avant d'atterrir au sol. Il fronça les yeux en n'entendant pas l'arbitre siffler son panier, mais celui-ci vint après quelques secondes. L'arbitre avait dû être trop obnubilé par son style de basket, oui, cela devait être ça.

-Ouah ! Seirin semble ne pas avoir perdu espoir ! Quel magnifique vol !

Aomine cligna des yeux, surprit. Vol ? On lui avait volé la balle ? Faisant volteface, son souffle se coupa en voyant Kuroko non loin devant lui, laissant ses bras retomber sur le côté. Ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Kuroko ne pouvait pas avoir _fait un panier depuis sa position de sous leur propre panier ?!_ Même Midorima qui était le _meilleur shooter_ , ne pouvait pas lancer d'aussi loin !

-Je te l'avais dit, non ? Aomine-kun, je n'ai jamais voulu dire que _Seirin_ allait gagner, juste que _j'allais_ gagner.

Aomine ne trouva pas de mots devant une telle déclaration et ne fit que grincer des dents. Comme s'il allait laisser Kuroko gagner !

§§§

C'était impossible ! Cela ne pouvait pas être possible ! Comment Tetsu pouvait-il gagner ?! Il était entré dans la Zone ! Alors comment n'arrivait-il pas à suivre Tetsu? Il ne pouvait pas être devenu aussi rapide ! Tetsu _disparaissait_ littéralement devant eux ! Le coup de sifflet annonçant qu'un énième panier avait eu lieu, fit réaliser à Aomine qu'il venait _encore une fois de perdre la balle sans l'avoir remarqué_! La sueur dégoulinait des joueurs de Tōō, ils étaient tous fatigués. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient face à de tels adversaires, non, c'était faux. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient face à _un_ tel adversaire. Aomine se sentit sourire, bien que l'envie n'y soit pas. Mais comment ne pourrait-il pas se réjouir? Il avait tellement cherché un adversaire contre lequel il pourrait enfin se lâcher, enfin jouer sérieusement, mais même ainsi Tetsu le battait à plate couture. Quel genre de monstre Tetsu était-il devenu ?

§§§

Les spectateurs n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ils n'avaient pas fait attention aux points parce que s'ils détournaient le regard ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, ils risquaient de perdre de vue les joueurs. La balle _volait littéralement_ d'un côté puis de l'autre. Pourtant quelqu'un avait regardé le panneau d'affichage et son exclamation avait attiré l'attention des autres. Le score était surréel 163-160 pour Tōō. Seirin avait réussi à remonter avec 96 points en l'espace de…dix minutes ? Mais cela était-il seulement possible ?!

Les membres de la Génération des Miracles n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qu'ils voyaient. Ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre comment leur joueur fantôme avait pu devenir… _ **ça** !_ Aomine était connu pour sa force brute, même Akashi aurait eu du mal à un-contre-un avec lui, mais Kuroko, lui ne faisait pas un tel match ! Non, lui, il ne se contentait pas de jouer à un-contre-un. Il affrontait _toute l'équipe_ de Tōō ! Seirin ne servait à rien dans ce match ! Ils semblaient plus souvent perdus et à la traine plutôt que dans le jeu. Kuroko serait-il trop rapide pour eux ?

§§§

Kuroko fulminait de rage. Comment ces boulets osaient-ils se mettre en travers de sa route ?! Ne voyaient-ils pas à quel point ils gênaient ?!

-Oye ! Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne _pas réfléchir_?! Jouez à _l'instinct_! Ou alors _dégagez_ du terrain !

Les personnes proches du terrain ayant entendu le cri de Kuroko et le connaissant un peu, furent étonnées du ton, tout comme du contenu. Seirin aussi, mais ils n'osèrent rien lui dire, après tout ils avaient encore une chance de gagner grâce à _Kuroko_ ! Alors ils allaient se taire et faire ce que Kuroko leur disait. Ne pas réfléchir et juste jouer à l'instinct.

§§§

Le rythme du jeu changea soudainement. Les passes devinrent plus fluides, la coordination entre les joueurs de Seirin se fit plus simple et le jeu devint plus…aisé. Ils réagissaient avant même de comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient, dépassant les joueurs de Tōō, attrapant la balle et passant celle-ci avant même qu'ils ne remarquent qu'ils avaient _eu la balle en mains_! La fatigue sembla diminuer, n'ayant plus besoin de faire de mouvement inutile. Pourquoi courir partout alors qu'ils leur suffisaient de faire trois pas ? Pourquoi crier à travers tout le terrain de passer, car ils étaient libres, alors que la balle venait naturellement vers eux et qu'ils la renvoyaient vers quelqu'un de libre, avant même d'avoir vu _où_ _se_ _trouvaient_ _un_ _autre_ _joueur_ ? Jouer ainsi était tellement plus _jouissif !_ Comment cela était-il possible ? Kuroko. _Kuroko_ , leur soufflait leur instinct. N'avait-il pas dit qu'ils devaient cesser de réfléchir, mais de juste… _réagir_ ? Kuroko aurait-il développé une capacité lui permettant de contrôler tous les joueurs, de pouvoir faire réagir leur _instinct_ ? Ils l'ignoraient, mais à ce moment-là, cela leur étaient complètement égal. Le plus important était de _jouer_ , d _'obéir_ , d' _exécuter_ les ordres qu'ils recevaient des _ombres_ , le reste n'avait aucune importance.

§§§

Kuroko sourit en sentant les joueurs de Seirin enfin suivre ses directives. Il savait que les ombres pouvaient lui être utiles, mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir pratiquement _contrôler_ les gens ? Il ressentit une réponse à sa question muette. Ce n'était qu'un aperçu de ce qu'il pouvait vraiment faire! Ce n'était rien ! Kuroko n'était pas _sérieux_ dans ce jeu…Après tout…Ce n'était que cela, non ? _Un jeu_.

§§§

Le buzzer annonçant la fin du match retentit. Le score était clair, mais personne n'arrivait à vraiment y croire.

-Fin du match ! Avec comme score 163-320, Seirin remporte le match ! Saluez !

Seirin avait gagnait. Serin avait gagnait avec un écart de 157 points. Seirin avait marqué 256 points…en vingt minutes. Seirin avait battu Tōō.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!


	5. Chapter 5 : Une victoire naturelle

**Une victoire naturelle**

 **Disclaimer** : La même chose qu'au chapitre précédent.

* * *

L'effervescence régnait dans les vestiaires de l'équipe Seirin. Ils venaient de gagner contre Tōō, alors qu'ils avaient tous cru ne jamais réussir. Et tout cela était dû à Kuroko ! Les joueurs étaient tous d'humeur festive, enfin, excepté Kuroko, lui-même. Kuroko était plutôt… _sombre_.

-Eh ! Kuroko, pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? On a gagné, non ?

-Oui, hélas.

-Ah ouais ! Hélas ! HEIN ?! Comment ça HELAS ?!

Kuroko grinça des dents sous les cris des joueurs. Pourquoi ressentaient-ils toujours ce besoin de crier ?

-Oui, hélas. Je croyais que battre Aomine-kun serait plus…intéressant.

Hyūga se rapprocha de son cadet, curieux.

-Comment ça ? Battre Aomine était difficile, non ?

-Difficile ?…Hm, pas vraiment…Je n'ai même pas dû utiliser la moitié de mes capacités. Aomine-kun est devenu _faible_ , hm~

A ces mots, Aida analysa rapidement Kuroko et glapit d'horreur en _voyant_! Les states de Kuroko dépassaient tout ce qu'elle avait toujours cru possible ! Ce match n'avait même pas suffit pour être vu comme un échauffement pour Kuroko ! Les dix dernières minutes auraient épuisé n'importe qui, mais cela ne semblait pas atteindre Kuroko. Il ne transpirait même pas alors qu'il venait de marquer à lui tout seul _plus_ _de_ _250_ _points_ !

-K-Kuroko…T-Ta…

Kuroko se tourna vers Aida et lui offrit un sourire qui lui glaça le sang. Elle se tut et laissa le joueur fantôme, non _L'Ombre_ , quitter les vestiaires. Kuroko était vraiment devenu un monstre.

§§§

Kuroko marchait tranquillement vers chez lui, sirotant un milk-shake à la vanille. Ah, cela lui avait manqué, peut-être devrait-il essayer d'en faire un lui-même ? Il savait bien cuisiner après tout.

-Tetsu !

Kuroko s'arrêta et se retourna, le visage neutre Aomine, accompagné…des autres membres de la Génération des Miracles ? Que faisaient-ils tous ensemble ?

-Oui ?

Kuroko observa calmement les adolescents le rattraper. Il était curieux de leur soudaine présence. S'ils ne lui faisaient pas perdre son temps, il resterait, sinon, Kuroko ne ferait que rentrer chez lui.

-Ouah ! Kurokocchi, la façon dont tu as joué était super ! Comment t'as fait ça ?

Kuroko se pinça les lèvres, ravalant une réplique qui n'allait pas leur plaire. Il pouvait difficilement dire qu'il s'était suicidé et que son âme avait été absorbée par une sorte de Dieu de la Mort, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je l'ai fait, c'est tout. Autre chose ?

Voyant les autres trop surpris pour répondre, Kuroko se détourna d'eux et rentra chez lui, non sans avoir lancé par-dessus son épaule, en direction de Midorima.

-Oh, au fait, Midorima-kun. Tes craintes étaient fondées, dommage que tu n'aies rien fait à ce moment, hm~ ?

Cela pourrait devenir son nouveau jeu, rendre les gens autour de lui fous ou terrifiés.

§§§

Kuroko ouvrit la porte de chez lui, pénétrant dans la maison calmement.

-Je suis rentré…

-Oh ! Tetsuya ! Bon retour !

Kuroko se raidit en entendant la voix de sa… _mère_. Que faisait-elle ici ?

-Okâsan, bonjour.

La femme se posta devant Kuroko, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors comment c'est passé ton match ? Tu as perdu ? Oh, pardon, je voulais dire, tu as _encore_ perdu ?

Kuroko, contre toute attente, ne répondit rien et laissa juste un sourire un brin psychopathe, fleurir sur ses lèvres.

-Non, j'ai gagné.

L'expression de sa génitrice changea alors en quelques secondes. Le grand sourire fut remplacé par une expression de pure colère, alors qu'elle se rapprocha de Kuroko, menaçante.

-DE QUOI ?! Comment oses-tu, sale vermine !

Levant la main droite, celle-ci fut abattue sur la joue gauche de Kuroko, lui faisant tourner la tête, due à la puissance du choc. Le bruit de la claque résonna dans le soudain silence de la pièce, alors que Kuroko ouvrit doucement les yeux, dévoilant une paire d'yeux hétérochrome. Sa génitrice recula devant l'intensité du regard, soudain terrifiée.

\- _Ça_ , c'était une mauvaise idée. Comment vais-je donc bien pouvoir te punir, pour cela _Okâsan_?

-T-T-Tetsuya ? V-Voyons d-d-de q-quoi p-p-parles-t-tu ? T-Tu n-ne v-vas r-r-rien f-faire, n-n'est-c-ce p-pas ? J-Je s-s-suis t-ta m-m-m-mère !

Kuroko lui sourit gentiment avant de tendre la main, effleurant gentiment sa joue.

-Oui, je sais, et c'est pour cela que je te pardonne, _Okâsan_.

La femme essaya de lui rendre un sourire, mais Kuroko le fit disparaitre immédiatement, trouvant la peur dans le regard de sa génitrice tout simplement… _jouissif_.

Ses parents avaient toujours été cruels avec lui, l'abusant, le frappant, l'insultant pour tout et rien. Ils semblaient toujours prendre plaisir à le voir au sol, les supplier de le pardonner, alors pourquoi sa _mère_ paraissait-elle aussi étonnée de voir son seul fils se retourner contre elle ? N'avait-elle pas vu venir cela ? Mais cela avait-il encore de l'importance ? Non, bien sûr que non. Et puis Kuroko avait dit la vérité, parce qu'ils partageaient le même sang, il leur pardonnerait…mais pas comme ils s'y attendaient. Kuroko ne brisait jamais une promesse, alors il prendrait soin de sa famille, qu'importe ce que cela signifiait.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas _Okâsan_ , la douleur ne persistera pas longtemps.

-Q-Q-Quoi ? T-T-Tetsu- **AAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH** !

Kuroko finit par relâcher le corps ensanglanté de sa _mère_. Il avait tenu sa promesse, il lui avait pardonné. La preuve, Kuroko lui avait permis d'avoir ce dont elle rêvait tant. L'immortalité. Avec satisfaction et excitation Kuroko observa le cadavre remuer avant de se relever. Oui, Kuroko pardonnait à sa mère, mais uniquement si elle faisait quelque chose pour se rattraper et quoi de mieux que de le servir en tant que zombie ?

-Fufufu, cela tombe bien, j'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que cela faisait d'avoir un zombie comme parent, n'es-tu pas d'accord, _Okâsan_?

-Ouarghgrr.

Kuroko sourit.

-Oui, moi aussi.

Cela avait du bon de comprendre le zombie, non ?

§§§

-Grra.

Kuroko releva la tête et accepta la tasse de café de sa mère. Il n'y avait pas à dire, une mère zombie c'était le meilleur.

-Je vois que vous avez déjà commencé à préparer votre invasion.' entendit-il des ombres.

Kuroko ne fit que la moue, ne trouvant pas cela drôle.

-Hé ! Mon zombie est très bien fait, pour une première fois !

-Je vous le concède. Mais là n'est pas la raison de ma visite.

-Je sais. Que puis-je donc pour toi ?

L'entité encapuchonnée se rapprocha de Kuroko et tendit le bras droit, dévoilant une main faite d'os.

-Vous avez gagné votre match, bien que je ne comprenne pas la raison pour laquelle vous avez accepté la présence des autres.

Kuroko ferma les yeux, penchant la tête sur le côté, prolongeant le contact entre lui et la main osseuse.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, il faut cinq joueurs sur le terrain. Tu n'as pas douté de ma victoire ?

-Bien sûr que non, votre victoire était naturelle. Vous êtes un victorieux, le monde sera toujours à vos pieds qu'importe le nombre de vos ennemis, vous serez toujours vainqueur.

-Hm~mm…Pourquoi ne pas me rejoindre ? Ma victoire est peut-être naturelle, mais cela n'empêche en rien que le chemin jusque-là risque d'être ennuyant.

-Je vous ai toujours suivi, Maitre.

-Ne me suis pas des ombres…

-Je vous amènerai le monde à vos pieds, Maitre, alors vous n'aurez besoin de rien faire. Cela semble-t-il plus attirant ?

Kuroko éclata de rire, une étincelle de tendresse dans ses yeux azurs.

-Seras-tu à mes côtés lorsque le monde deviendra mien ?

-Naturellement.

Kuroko hocha la tête et laissa repartir l'entité, son amusement perdurant même après le départ de l'entité. Sa victoire était naturelle, hein ? Oui, cela lui plaisait bien…

* * *

A la prochaine!


	6. Chapter 6: Changement de style

**Changement de style**

Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes ;_;

* * *

Kuroko baya en arrivant à l'école. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil, si ? Et puis dans le pire des cas, il pourrait toujours dormir en cours, ce n'était pas comme si cela dérangeait les professeurs de toute façon, ils oubliaient toujours son existence. Oui, dormir en cours semblait bien plus appelant que de devoir écouter…Hm, Kuroko ferait ça.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours, annonça aussi la fin de la sieste de Kuroko. S'étirant, Kuroko se leva et attrapa son sac qu'il balança négligemment sur son épaule droite. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que son sac n'atteignait pas sa taille. Bizarre, il aurait pourtant jurait que son sac pendait toujours jusqu'à sa taille, alors comment-

-Ouah ! Kuroko ?! Mais t'as eu une poussé de croissance ou quoi ?!

Kuroko lança un regard ennuyé vers Kagami avant de se diriger vers le gymnase.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Kagami-kun.

-Kuroko !

Exaspéré, Kuroko se retourna, prêt à répliquer quelque chose de bien acide, mais se cogna contre Kagami, ou plutôt contre la tête de Kagami.

-Aie ! Non, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de te rapprocher autant, espèce de crétin ?!

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est toi qui t'arrêtes soudainement !

-Quoi ? Ce serait de ma faute ?! Non, mais t'as un sérieux pro-Kagami-kun, tu as rétréci ?

-Parce que ce serait de ma fa-Attends comment ça j'ai rétréci ?! C'est TOI qui as grandi !

Kuroko cligna des yeux surpris. Il…Il avait grandi ? Cela pourrait-il être possible qu'il ait eu une poussé de croissance ? Mais ce serait trop bien ! Kuroko se détourna de Kagami, oubliant complétement qu'il était furieux il l'y avait quelques secondes. Il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire !

-Ouah ! Kuroko-kun, tu as grandi ?

-Hm…Coach, t'aurais un mètre quelque part ? Juste par curiosité…

Aida gloussa un peu avant de montrer dans la direction des vestiaires. Kuroko ne perdit pas de temps et y disparu. Il ne le croyait pas ! Comment avait-il pu grandir de 17 cm en une seule nuit ?! Ce n'était plus une poussé de croissance ça, c'était carrément une transformation ! Secouant la tête, Kuroko remarqua aussi que ses cheveux semblaient plus longs…Minute, quoi ? Kuroko se précipita vers les toilettes, cherchant un miroir qu'il trouva dans les douches.

-Waouh.

Kuroko fixa, médusé son reflet. Il était…Il était devenu…Il était devenu waouh ! Ses cheveux avaient poussés, lui arrivant aux épaules, ses traits aussi avaient changés, ils s'étaient affinés, adoucissant son visage, mais sans le rendre trop féminin, mais plutôt…aristocratique. Oui, c'était exactement cela, il avait des traits de noble…Comme si…Comme si…Comme si les traits aristocratique de Hari ressortaient chez lui aussi. Hé ? Quoi ? Son apparence prenait des traits de celle de Hari ?

-Hm, ce n'est pas si grave et puis…Faut dire que cela me va bien. Je me demande ce que cela signifie pour mon manque de présence ?

Le regard de Kuroko dévia sur ses vêtements et il grimaça mentalement. Il allait vraiment devoir changer sa garde-robe…Pourquoi pas du noir ? On lui avait toujours dit que cela faisait ressortir son côté plus sauvage. Kuroko sourit d'un sourire narquois, son reflet l'imitant. Ouais, il avait vraiment gardé ce côté Bad Boy de Hari.

-Cool…

§§§

Kuroko sortit du magasin de vêtements portant une de ses nouvelles tenues. Un jean noir serré avec une simple chemise blanche le tout assortit avec un petit veston noir. Simple, chic et tout de même confortable. Kuroko jeta un regard vers un groupe de fille. Il se demandait comment celles-ci allaient réagir s'il augmentait sa présence ? Kuroko avait appris qu'après sa « poussé de croissance » il lui était possible de contrôler son manque de présence. Il décida donc d'élever sa présence, attirant ainsi l'attention des filles lorsqu'il passa près d'elles.

-Oh ! Regarde ce type !

-Trop cool !

-Mon dieu, mais il est chaud ! Vous croyez qu'il est déjà casé ?

-Ha ! Tu rêves ma chère ! Une telle beauté est très certainement déjà prise !

Les filles continuèrent à glousser, ce qui fit sourire Kuroko. Oui, son nouveau style vestimentaire était parfait. Et puis, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

-Hé, misses ! Ça vous dirait de passer un peu de temps avec moi ? Ma copine vient de me lâcher, on dirait…

-Kyah ! Avec plaisir !

-Oui, oui, oui !

-T'as un endroit en place, mon beau ?

Son sourire se fit plus malicieux et les filles tombèrent littéralement dans ses bras. Qui sait ? Kuroko ne dormirait peut-être pas seul ce soir-là…

§§§

Kuroko fredonnait une mélodie alors qu'il sortait de la douche, un drap attaché lâchement autour des hanches. Il se rapprocha du lit, attrapant son caleçon et pantalon qui trainaient au sol.

-Mm ? Quoi ? Déjà levé ? Où vas-tu ainsi, mon mignon ?

Kuroko lui offrit un sourire en coin, qui fit rougir la fille allongée dans le lit, nue.

-Bien que j'aie beaucoup aimé le temps que nous avons passé ensemble, je dois rentrer. A une prochaine fois, peut-être.

-Quoi ? Déjà ? Attends !

La fille, Kuroko ne se souvenait plus de son nom, pas qu'il y ait vraiment prêté attention mais bon, le rattrapa dans le couloir alors qu'il allait quitter la maison. Il leva un sourcil, intrigué par la tenue, ou plutôt par le manque de tenue, de son hôtesse.

-Reste !

-Je ne peux pas, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je dois ren-

Kuroko fut tu par un baiser fougueux, qui lui fit perdre toute envie de rentrer. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si sa mère allait s'inquiéter de son absence…Non, vraiment, il ne voyait aucun problème à passer la nuit ici. Et avec cette décision, Kuroko se laissa guider de nouveau dans la chambre pour y passer le reste de la nuit, bien qu'ils ne dormissent pas énormément.

* * *

Vu que j'ai eu du retard, je poste directement plusieurs chapitres! Youpi! \\(^o^)/


	7. Chapter 7: Shooting (Omake)

**Shooting**

Un petit omake~!

N'est pas vraiment relevant à l'histoire, mais j'avais envie...

* * *

-K-Kurokocchi ?!

Kuroko releva la tête, son regard tombant sur Kise accompagné d'Akashi, de Midorima et d'Aomine. Comment se faisait-il que Kuroko tombait toujours sur eux ?!

-Oh, Kise-kun. Bonjour.

Kise courut pratiquement jusqu'à lui, excité comme une puce.

-Kurokocchi ! Que fais-tu là ? T'es aussi venu voir ma séance photo ?!

-Non, je suis là pour un petit travail à mi-temps.

-Oh…Tu fais quoi ?

-Hm ? Et bien je-

-Ah ! Kise-kun enfin ! Où étais-tu passé ?! Bon, cela n'a pas d'importance, on va pouvoir commencer !

Le manager de Kise lui attrapa le bras et le tira jusque devant l'appareil photo, lui expliquant rapidement ce qu'ils voulaient de lui.

-Hé Tetsu ! Tu fais quoi comme boulot ici ?

Kuroko lança un regard amusé vers Aomine, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car il fut appelé par son manager à temps partiel.

-Kuroko-kun ! Kise-san est arrivé, on va donc pouvoir commencer. Tu sais déjà ce que le photographe veut ?

-Oui. J'ai parlé avec lui et on s'est déjà mis d'accord sur quelques poses.

-Merveilleux ! Bon alors je te fais confiance ! Et surtout n'hésite pas à jouer le jeu, hein !

Kuroko ne fit qu'acquiescer, une étincelle de malice dans le regard. Oh, oui, il allait apprécier cette séance de photo, surtout que Kise n'était pas encore au courant du sujet des photos. Ah~ il avait tellement hâte de voir le visage embarrassé et limite humilié de Kise. Ne serait-ce que pour cela, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté son boulot de model.

§§§

-Ku-Kurokocchiiii !

Kuroko ne répondit pas verbalement, un simple fredonnement fut sa réponse.

-Ah ! Ne fais pas ça Kurokocchi !

-Pas quoi Kise-kun ?

Kise gémit pour la énième fois, le visage écarlate. Il était dans les bras de Kuroko, la tête rejetée en arrière sur l'épaule de Kuroko alors que le visage de celui-ci était niché dans le cou de Kise. Il sourit devant le trouble de son « collègue » de travail. N'était-ce pas dommage que Kuroko ait été choisi pour être le « mâle dominant » dans ce shooting de couverture de magazine gay ? Du moins ça l'était pour Kise, Kuroko lui s'amusait à chercher tous les endroits sensibles, voire même érogènes, juste pour voir Kise s'empourprer et le supplier d'arrêter, pas qu'il le faisait toujours.

- _Ngh~_

Le sourire de Kuroko s'agrandit un peu plus. Donc Kise était sensible au niveau de la gorge, hein ? Il se demandait comment Kise allait réagir s'il faisait plus que seulement souffler ou vibrer contre sa peau délicate.

 _« Je me demande s'il pourrait venir seulement en étant mordu là ? Devrais-je essayer devant les caméras ? Qui sait ? Se faire observer l'excitera peut-être ? »_

-Bien, plus que quelques-unes et ce sera bon !

Plus que quelques-unes, hein ? Kuroko repoussa sa morale et mordit, sans faire saigner, il ne tenait pas non plus à le blesser, juste le tourmenter, la peau accessible de Kise.

- _Aaannnhhh !_

Kuroko rattrapa sans mal le corps de Kise sous lui, l'empêchant de tomber. Mordre avait été trop pour lui, hein ?

-Kise-kun ?!

Kuroko utilisa son regard le plus innocent sur le manager de Kise, alors qu'il l'aidait à poser le blond sur une chaise.

-Je suis navré, mais je crois bien que Kise-kun ne pourra plus continuer. Il n'a pas su supporter le choc.

Etrangement personne ne lui demanda de quel choc il parlait, ce qui attrista un peu Kuroko. Il aurait tellement voulu voir leur tête en entendant que Kise venait carrément d'avoir un _orgasme_ devant la caméra !

-C'était plutôt cruel de ta part, Tetsuya.

Kuroko tourna la tête vers Akashi, retenant un sourire devant la différence de taille. Et ? Cela faisait quoi d'être le plus petit maintenant ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Akashi-kun. Je viens de le dire, non ? Kise-kun n'a pas supporté le choc.

Il provoqua du regard Akashi de lui demander de quel choc il parlait, mais le roux s'abstint de tout commentaire. Kuroko fit la moue mentalement. Personne n'acceptait de jouer avec lui !

-Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

Kuroko reporta son attention sur les personnes en train de courir partout, cherchant un moyen de finir le shooting, mais sans Kise, cela leur posait un problème. Une idée des plus malveillantes lui vint soudainement et Kuroko examina Akashi. Puisque son jouet était infonctionnel pour l'instant, pourquoi ne jouait-il pas avec un autre entre temps ? On lui devait bien ça, non ?

-Akashi-kun.

Akashi tourna la tête vers lui, une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard.

-Sais-tu jouer la comédie ?

Akashi cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas où voulait en ve-

-Non.

Akashi se redressa soudainement. Où était passé Kuroko ?! Il ne voulait pas ! Il était hors de question que Kuroko l'embarque dans ce bazar !

-Ah ! Akashi-kun ! Te voilà ! J'ai déjà été demandé, tout est réglé !

-No-

Pourtant Kuroko ne laissa pas à l'empereur le temps d'exprimer son refus, qu'il se trouvait déjà devant l'objectif.

-Tetsuya ! J'ai dit non !

Kuroko roula des yeux devant l'entêtement du roux. Il n'allait quand même pas le priver de sa source d'amusement !

-Akashi-kun, il n'en manque que quelques-unes ! Ce n'est pas si difficile !

-J'ai dit no- _nnngghhh !_

-Clic !

§§§

Kuroko évita encore une énième paire de ciseaux visant sa personne. Akashi n'était pas drôle ! Comment Kuroko aurait-il pu savoir que c'était son premier baiser ? Et puis pourquoi réagissait-il comme une collégienne ?! Ce n'était pas la fin du monde non plus !

-Kurokocchi ! C'était cruel !

-Kuroko ! Quel était ce comportement ?!

-Tetsu ! Comment t'as pu faire ça ?! Je suis traumatisé à vie maintenant ! Je vais faire comment moi ?!

-Tetsuya prépares toi à **_mourir_** !

Kuroko ravala un ricanement devant les différentes émotions d'horreurs, de honte et d'embarras.

-A~la ? Akashi-kun, tu es tout rouge~. Tu te sens bien ?

L'étincelle moqueuse ne sembla pas plaire à Akashi, car celui-ci lui envoya carrément trois paires de ciseaux d'un coup, forçant Kuroko à sauter sur le côté pour éviter de se couper.

 _« Pour un premier shooting, c'était plutôt intéressant. »_

* * *

Il n'y aura normalement pas de "couples", bien qu'il soit possible que certains passages fassent des allusions.

Qui verriez vous avec notre Kuroko-Hari?


	8. Chapter 8: Invasion de zombies

**Invasion de zombies**

La suite~!

* * *

Lorsque Kuroko ouvrit les yeux, ce matin-là, ce fut à cause d'un bruit répétitif. Il se frotta les yeux, essayant de faire partir les dernières traces de sommeil.

-Okâsan ? C'est quoi ce bruit ?

Kuroko poussa un soupir, n'ayant pas le courage de sortir du lit. Il finit par se lever et descendre l'escalier pour …finir au sol,… du sang …..tombant de son …..front ?

-Que ?

-Qu'as-tu fait à ta mère, monstre ?!

Tournant la tête, Kuroko croisa le regard de son géniteur. Il voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais une soudaine douleur à l'arrière de la tête lui fit perdre connaissance. Le néant s'abattit sur lui.

§§§

Il avait mal. Urgh ! Mais pourquoi avait-il tant mal à la tête ?! Papillonnant des yeux, Kuroko finit par distinguer les contours d'objets qui l'entouraient : des meubles. Bien, Kuroko se trouvait donc au sol, dans son salon. Où était donc passé son enfoiré de géniteur ?

-Regardez-moi ce truc ! T'es sûr que c'était ta _femme_ ?! On dirait un putain de zombie !

Kuroko garda le silence pendant un moment, étudiant les quatre adultes, plus son paternel, encercler sa mère. Comment ces ordures osaient-ils se moquer ainsi de sa mère ?! Il allait les faire payer ! Titubant un peu, Kuroko parvint à se lever et attrapa un couteau qui traînait, ou alors l'avait-il matérialisé ?

- _Comment_ osez-vous, bandes d'enfoirés, vous **_moquer de ma_** _ **mère**_?!

-Ouah ! T-T-Ton f-f-f-fils ! Il est _v-v-v-v-vivant_ ?!

Quoi ? Kuroko était supposé être mort ? Son paternel l'avait _tué_ ? Kuroko vit à ce moment rouge et se jeta sur les adultes, son esprit rationnel ayant complètement disparu dans son éclat de rage.

§§§

Kuroko respirait difficilement, sa respiration hachée, et ne voulant pas revenir à la normale. Que c'était-il passé ? Il regarda lentement autour de lui, surpris de voir _autant de sang_ ! Mais d'où venait-il ? Il y en avait partout ! Sur le sol, les murs, les meubles, sur lui-même et même sur le plafond ! Était-ce…Était-ce possible que ce soit lui qui ait fait cela ? Kuroko secoua la tête et chercha après les corps, qu'il trouva, ou plutôt qu'il trouva en morceaux. Ouch ! Ça risquait d'être difficile de les transformer en zombie…oh et puis zut ! Il faisait ce qu'il voulait !

§§§

-Grrargh ?

-Ah, merci, je vais bien.

Kuroko sourit chaleureusement à sa mère, inquiète de son état. Voyant que Kuroko ne mentait pas, elle finit par se tourner vers son père, furieuse.

-Grrrargh ?! Grrarraourgh !

Son père se rapprocha doucement de lui, hésitent.

-Arghouargrrr ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Otôsan, je te pardonne. Tu as dû avoir eu peur en voyant Okâsan ainsi, c'est normal.

-Grrarourrgh.

-Oui, tu as raison…Je crois que Mort n'avait pas tort lorsqu'elle disait que j'avais commencé mon invasion de zombie... _Invasion_ ?

Le visage de Kuroko s'illumina soudainement et il sauta hors de sa chaise.

-C'est ça ! Vous quatre là !

Les quatre zombies qui avaient été présent lorsque Kuroko s'était réveillé le regardèrent, prêts à obéir.

-Je veux que vous alliez infester des gens, mais attention ! Aucune de mes connaissances, compris ? Faites-le dans d'autres villes !

-Garrargha !

Kuroko, sa mère et son père, regardèrent les quatre zombies partir, commencer _**cette invasion de zombie.**_

-Cela devrait rendre le tout plus intéressant, vous ne pensez pas Otôsan, Okâsan ?

-Grra !

§§§

-Beurk ! Vous avez entendus ça ?

-Ouah ! Mais c'est dégueu ! Comment cela est-il possible ?!

-Dis, dis, t'as entendu ?

-Ouais ! Tu te rends compte ? Ce sont des _cadavres_ !

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Ils sont morts ! Ils ne peuvent pas _bouger_ !

Kuroko survola des yeux ses camarades de classe, discutant tous du même sujet. Dans la préfecture de Tokyo, des cadavres ambulants auraient été aperçu, s'attaquant à des passants. Ha ! Ce que les humains pouvaient être idiots ! Par ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas créer de zombie, cela n'existait pas ? N'importe quoi ! Kuroko tenait vraiment à savoir comment ils allaient réagir lorsqu'ils comprendront que _oui, les zombies ça existaient_ et que _oui, ils sont en train de tuer tout le monde_. Kuroko se demanda vaguement si les autres Miracles avaient appris la nouvelle déjà. Hm…Il verrait plus tard.

-Vrrr ! Vrrr !

Paresseusement Kuroko sortit son portable et décrocha, ne regardant pas l'ID.

- _KUROKOCCHI ! C'EST HORRIBLE !_

Éloignant immédiatement le portable de ses oreilles, Kuroko jura devant les décibels que la voix de Kise venait d'atteindre. Pourquoi criait-il aussi fort ?!

- _Kurokocchi ?! Kurokocchi ?! Réponds ! Moshi-Moshi ?! Kurokocchi ?! AKASHICCHI, KUROKOCCHI NE RÉPONDS PAS !_

Kuroko préféra garder le silence. S'il comprenait bien, Kise appelait alors qu'Akashi se trouvait à coté ? Hm, devrait-il jouer un peu avec eux ?

- _Tetsu-_

Kuroko raccrocha, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Oups~ ? Akashi-kun était là~ ?

-Vrrr ! Vrrr !

Kuroko, cette fois-ci, regarda l'ID, et décrocha en lisant Kise Ryōta.

-Moshi-Moshi ?

- _Tetsuya si tu raccroches, je te le ferais regretter._

-Ah ? Akashi-kun ? Que fais-tu avec le portable de Kise-kun ?

- _Ne te moque pas de moi, Tetsuya ! Tu as parfaitement entendu Ryōta m'appeler !_

-Vraiment ? J'ignorais que ces bruits stridents étaient des paroles.

Kuroko perçut sans mal le « Kurokocchi ! Méchant ! », Accompagné par « Kise ! Ta gueule ! Laisse Akashi parler avec Tetsu ! ». Le soudain silence d'Akashi prouva que lui aussi l'avait entendu.

-Et sinon ? Pourquoi appelles-tu Akashi-kun ?

Akashi ne releva pas le manque de commentaire et continua la conversation comme si de rien était.

- _L'actualité. Des gens ont été attaqués par des sortes de…par des cadavres vivants… ?_

-Ah ? Cette histoire-là ? Tu y crois Akashi-kun ?

- _…Mieux vaut être vigilant Tetsuya._

 _« Tiens ? Il n'a pas répondu. Se pourrait-il qu'Akashi ait…peur des zombies ? »_

-Je le serais, promis. Autre chose ?

- _Non, au revoir Tetsuya._

Akashi raccrocha avant que Kuroko ne puisse ajouter quelque chose. Dommage, il aurait tellement voulu entendre sa réaction lorsqu'il lui aurait dit qu'appeler un simple _ami_ pour une telle raison était un peu… _excessif_ ?

-Oui, une invasion de zombie était vraiment une idée fabuleuse…Faudra remercier Mort plus tard.

Kuroko rangea son portable et rentra chez lui, sifflotant un air funéraire sur le chemin.

* * *

Héhé, vous remarquez à quel point Kuroko commence à perdre pied?


	9. Chapter 9: Mort et Vivant

**Mort et Vivant**

Tetsuya numéro 2 apparaît!

* * *

Kagami était pâle, un peu comme toute l'équipe de basket d'ailleurs. Kuroko pencha la tête sur le côté, curieux. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous aussi…terrifiés ?

-Grrargh.

-Ah.

Clignant des yeux, Kuroko avisa, sans vraiment montrer d'émotions, le zombie dans le gymnase. C'était donc ça ! Seirin n'entrait pas dans le gymnase, parce qu'ils avaient peur du zombie ! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, lui ?!

-Hm, Coach ? Qu'attendons-nous ainsi ?

Aida fit volte-face et dévisagea Kuroko comme s'il était fou.

-Kuroko-kun ! Un zombie ! Comment peux-tu être aussi calme ?! Un zombie !

Il avait compris la première fois, merci.

-Je vais appeler un professeur !

-Il ne faut pas rester ici ! Il va nous tuer !

-AU SECOURS !

En quelques secondes, les joueurs de Seirin avaient déjà déserté la place. Heee~, ils avaient vraiment peur des zombies, hein ? Kuroko avisa les derniers joueurs présents : Kagami, Aida, Hyūga et Izuki.

-Vous ne voulez pas entrer ?

Aida écarquilla les yeux et recula de quelques pas, la terreur dans le regard.

-NON !

Kuroko hocha la tête, compréhensif.

-Et bien, moi si. Je dois m'entrainer.

-Quoi ?! Oye Kuroko ! Attends tu n'es pas seri-

La réplique de Hyūga mourut lorsqu'il vit Kuroko entrer dans le gymnase et prendre une balle, pas dérangé pour le moins du monde par le zombie à … _quelques mètres de lui_ ?! Kagami voulut prévenir Kuroko, mais se tut lorsque Kuroko se tourna vers le zombie et demanda calmement.

-Oh ? Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

« Ça y est, il est mort ! », furent la pensée unanime des joueurs, mais ils ne purent que regarder, ahuris, le zombie _hocher de la tête_ et prendre un ballon _pour essayer de le lancer dans le panier_ ?! Mais c'était quoi ça comme zombie ?!

Cet après-midi-là, l'équipe de basket de Seirin s'entraina dans le gymnase habituel, faisant leur entrainement habituel, alors qu'un zombie se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux. Celui-ci semblait les ignorer, son attention concentrée sur Kuroko, vers lequel il ne cessait de retourner lorsqu'il avait accompli une action, pour recevoir une petite caresse sur la tête de la part de Kuroko.

-Gentil zombie ! Gentil ! C'est bien !

Oui, cet après-midi-là, les joueurs de Seirin purent voir ce que c'était que d'avoir un zombie domestiqué, un peu comme un chien. Et ce fut une scène des plus…déconcertantes.

§§§

-Tu as compris ? Tu ne dois pas rester dans des lieux aussi visité par les vivants ! Surtout si tu es seul, d'accord ?

-Grra !

Kuroko sourit, attendri devant l'obéissance du zombie. Pourquoi tous les humains ne pouvaient pas être ainsi ? Ce serait tellement plus simple !

-Bon, alors je te dis au revoir ! Amuse-toi bien, mais n'oublie pas de faire attention ! Mieux vaut être vigilant, n'est-ce pas ?

 _« Ah~ comme j'aimerai voir la tête d'Akashi s'il pouvait me voir donner_ _ **ses**_ _conseils à l'un des zombies…Je me demande si son cœur d'humain pourrait supporter le choc ? »_

-Grra ! Grarourghar !

Kuroko fit un signe d'au revoir avec sa main, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il voulait un chien. Hé ! Pourquoi pas des animaux zombifiés ? Ça pourrait être drôle !

§§§

-Un petit zombie~, ça mords~, ça mords~, une petite morsure, ça donne deux zombies~ ! Deux petits zombies~, ça mords~, ça mords~, une petite morsure, ça donne quatre zombies~ ! Trois petits zombies…' Kuroko continua à chantonner la chansonnette, qui étrangement avait le même rythme que la chanson « Un kilomètre à pieds ». Drôle de coïncidence, hein ? Kuroko continua à chanter, pendant qu'il arpentait les rues à la recherche d'un petit chien. Il voulait tellement un chien ! Quoique…Un chat-zombie aussi était bien…Rahh ! Il voulait un animal de compagnie ! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il donc pas à en trouver ?! Où étaient-ils tous passé ?! D'habitude il y avait toujours plein de chiens abandonnés dans cette partie alors pourquoi pas aujour-

-Wouaf !

Kuroko fit volte-face, ses yeux pétillant de joie en voyant un adorable chiot …aux grands yeux azurs innocents…tenu juste devant son nez ?

-Ahh ?

-Tenez. Vous sembliez cherchez cela, non Maitre ?

Kuroko cligna des yeux avant de regarder au-dessus de la tête du chiot pour pouvoir regarder Mort, devant lui.

-Tu me donnes un chiot ? Sachant que je compte le transformer en zombie ?

-Vous faites ce que vous voulez avec votre chiot, Maitre.

Le sourire réapparut sur le visage de Kuroko et il prit le chiot dans ses bras, avant de le faire tourner au-dessus de la tête.

-Il est trop chouuuuuuu !

-J'en suis ravi.

Kuroko voulut remercier l'entité pour le cadeau, mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers celle-ci, Mort avait déjà disparu.

-Enfui ? Mah ! Pas grave !

Se tournant vers le chiot dans ses bras, Kuroko fixa pendant quelques minutes les yeux du chiot.

-Bizarre, ton regard me semble familier…Je me demande où j'ai déjà vu de tels yeux bleus ? Hmm…

-Je suis rentré !

-Wouaf !

-Grrarourgh ?

Kuroko jeta un regard sur le chiot dans ses bras, regard que lui rendit l'animal.

-Ouep ! Mort me l'a donné ! N'est-il pas adorable ? J'ai l'intention de le tourner en zombie !

-Grarargh ? Grruyarrrarghghra.

-Hein ? Tu trouves ?

Kuroko baissa le visage, plongeant son regard dans celui du chiot. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux ?

-Je présume que faire alors de toi un simple zombie, n'irait pas, hein ?

-Wouaf !

Le sourire de Kuroko se fit plus cruel soudainement et il se dirigea dans sa chambre.

-Cool, j'ai justement découvert une nouvelle transformation que je voulais tester ! Tu veux bien être mon cobaye ?

-Wouaf !

-Gentil chien, gentil.

-Wouf ! Wouf !

Kuroko étudia, une lueur de satisfaction dans les yeux, son animal de compagnie. Sa mère avait eu tellement raison ! Faire un zombie de ce chiot aurait été une telle erreur ! _Ça_ , c'était tellement mieux !

-Et si je t'appelais Nigou ?

-Wouf !

Kuroko gloussa devant l'air enchanté du chiot…Enfin pouvait-il vraiment appeler un tel monstre un _chiot_? Il faisait plus de deux mètres de hauts !

-Ha~, j'ai toujours voulu un chien des enfers. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Nigou ?

-Wouf !

Ouais, transformer Nigou en zombie aurait été un gâchis, surtout qu'il était encore plus mignon en chien démoniaque !


	10. Chapter 10: Les anneaux fraternels

**Les anneaux fraternels.**

Un passage mettant Manipulateur!Kuroko en avant.

* * *

-Bien ! Notre prochain adversaire est le lycée Yōsen ! J'espère que vous êtes prêts ?

- **Yeah !**

-Bien ! Alors allez-moi gagner ce match !

Kuroko roula des yeux devant l'excès d'énergie que possédaient les joueurs de Seirin. Pourquoi ressentaient-ils toujours ce besoin de crier ? Croyaient-ils vraiment que cela allaient les aider à gagner ? Si ce n'était pas pathétique…

-Urgh. Je ne veux pas participer à ce match…

-Et pourquoi pas, Kagami-kun ? Je croyais que tu voulais battre toute la Génération des Miracles ?

 _« Bien que pour cela tu devrais me battre, ce qui n'arrivera jamais, n'est-ce pas Kagami ? »_

-Mon…frère est à Yōsen…On s'est fait une promesse, si je gagne ce match, il ne me verra plus comme son frère, parce que je l'aurais battu, mais si je perds, alors ce sera finit, parce que je serais trop faible pour être son frère…

-Hm…Donc qu'importe la fin du match, tu perdras ton frère, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui…

Kagami baissa la tête, déprimé. Ça n'allait pas le faire, hein ? Si Kagami était aussi morose, Kuroko ne pourrait pas l'utiliser lors du match. Que faire ?

-Kagami-kun.

-Ouais ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de gagner lors du match…

-Quoi ?! Mais Kuroko qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Tu-

-Tout comme tu n'as pas besoin de perdre.

-…Hein ?

Kuroko, bien qu'il le cache, se demanda comment on pouvait être aussi idiot. Serait-ce à cause de la quantité de nourriture que Kagami ingurgitait par repas ? Kuroko se souvenait vaguement d'un roux qui était aussi plutôt lent mentalement, mais était un vrai estomac sur pattes. La quantité de nourriture et l'intellectuel étaient peut-être liés ?

-Tu ne perdras pas, ni ne gagneras. _Je_ serais celui qui jouera contre eux, d'accord ? Il te suffit de m'écouter et tout ira bien, compris Kagami-kun ?

-Heu…ouais, je présume que tu as raison…Ouais, il me suffit de réagir, c'est ça ?

-Parfaitement.

Kuroko se détourna de lui et entra dans le gymnase, un sourire aux lèvres en entendant les exclamations des spectateurs, excité devant la perspective du match à venir.

-Que le _show_ commence !

§§§

-Je ne te laisserais pas passer, Kuro-chin.

Kuroko leva un sourcil, amusé devant le ton sérieux de Murasakibara. Pourquoi devaient-ils tous prendre le basket aussi sérieusement ? Ce n'était qu'un jeu !

-Vraiment Murasakibara-kun ? Pourtant-

Kuroko disparu de devant Murasakibara pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard derrière lui.

-je viens de passer.

-Bzz !

0-2 pour Seirin.

-Ouais ! Notre premier panier ! On mène le match !

Murasakibara lança un regard en direction du compteur des points, furieux.

-Je ne serais pas aussi gentil que Mine-chin. _Je. Vais._ _ **T'écraser**_ _. Kuro-chin_.

Kuroko lui lança un rapide sourire provocateur.

-J'aimerais bien voir **_ça_** , Murasakibara-kun.

§§§

Les dernières minutes du match étaient en train de se jouer, pas que cela inquiétait vraiment Kuroko. Il avait déjà gagné, en revanche ce qui l'énervait était le fait que Murasakibara essayait de _réduire_ l'écart des points et ça, ça ne plaisait _pas du tout_ à Kuroko. Croyait-il vraiment que Kuroko allait le laisser aussi facilement remonter ? _Jamais !_

-Ah ? Tu es le _frère_ de Kagami-kun ? Himuro Tatsuya, c'est ça ?

Himuro se raidit lorsque l'attention de Kuroko se concentra sur lui. Il avait remarqué qu'être le centre d'attention du joueur fantôme était une très _mauvaise_ chose pour le joueur en question. Ayant la balle, Himuro voulut utiliser sa feinte et marquer un panier, mais le sourire de Kuroko le déconcerta. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que Kuroko arrivait à regarder dans son âme ? Pourquoi ressentait-il soudainement ce froid ? Comme si…Comme si…Comme si quelque chose de _mortel_ ne voulait pas cesser de le regarder.

-De quoi as-tu peur, Himuro-san ? Ce ne sont que quelques ombres.

-Des ombres ?

Le sourire de Kuroko se fit plus psychotique.

-Oui, _mes_ ombres…

Le regard d'Himuro se remplit d'horreur et Kuroko en profita pour voler la balle, avant de courir jusqu'au panier et marquer un point.

 _« Hm…Je me demanda si j'ai été un peu fort avec lui ? Mah~, ce n'est pas grave ! »_

-Fin du match ! 72-257, Seirin gagne avec une différence de 185 points ! Saluez !

§§§

-Comme promis Taiga, nous ne sommes plus frères.

-Je ne crois pas que cela sera possible !

Kuroko sourit en voyant Himuro se dérober à l'entente de sa voix. Ah, il avait vraiment effrayé ce pauvre type ?

-C'était une promesse.

-Oui, que Kagami-kun a respecté. Il n'a ni gagné, ni perdu, donc vous êtes _toujours_ frères !

Himuro sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais le regard de Kuroko l'en dissuada. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais quelque chose semblait être différent chez Kuroko, il était…anormalement déconcertant.

-Alors Himuro-san ?

-Bien. J'ai compris.

Himuro arracha des mains de Kagami le collier avec l'anneau et s'éloigna des deux joueurs, sous les yeux suspicieux de Kuroko.

-Tu n'aimes pas votre lien fraternel, n'est-ce pas ?

Himuro sursauta à la voix derrière lui.

-Kuroko !

Kuroko hocha la tête, bien que l'air autour de lui paraisse plus dense, plus dangereux. Himuro lança un regard aux alentours, n'appréciant pas de ne voir personne. Pourquoi devait-il être seul avec Kuroko ?

-Tu sembles mal à l'aise, Himuro-san. Ma présence te déplairait-elle ?

-Oui.

Himuro sentit ses joues s'empourprer sous le regard amusé de Kuroko. Pourquoi avait-il répondu la vérité ?!

-Hm~ ? Intéressant…Et si on faisait un deal, Himuro-san ?

-U-Un…d-deal ?

-Oui. Tu ne dois plus être le frère de Kagami-kun…juste me le laisser ? J'ai besoin de lui, et ta présence semble contrarier mes plans…Et en échange je te laisserais tranquille…

 _« Pour l'instant. »_ ajouta mentalement Kuroko.

Himuro avala difficilement sa salive devant le regard soudainement plus prédateur du bleuté. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Himuro avait l'impression que soit il acceptait, soit il…allait le regretter amèrement.

-D'accord.

Himuro observa en silence le dos de Kuroko qui s'éloignait de lui. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il venait de signer un contrat avec le diable ?

§§§

Murasakibara releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un approcher.

-Ah. Muro-chin ! Où étais-tu ?

-Hm ? Ah, j'étais juste parti prendre l'air. On rentre ?

-Oui…Muro-chin, j'ai faim.

-On passera au Maji-Burger en chemin, d'accord ?

-O~k !

Himuro sourit à la réponse enfantine de Murasakibara. Peut-être que le marché avec Kuroko en valait la peine ? Après tout, il chérissait plus les moments qu'il passait avec Murasakibara que ceux avec Taiga.


	11. Chapter 11: : : Toute vérité n'est pas b

**Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à savoir**

Midorima découvre que ses craintes sont fondées et Kuroko fais une découverte!

* * *

-Bonjour Midorima-kun.

-Bonjour Kuroko.

Midorima observa en silence Kuroko prendre place à la table qu'il occupait. Il avait donné rendez-vous à Kuroko au Maji-Burger, voulant élucider le mystère qui entourait le joueur fantôme, depuis peu.

-Il est rare que tu tiennes à me voir. Est-ce un ordre d'Akashi-kun ?

-Non, c'est de ma propre initiative.

Kuroko ne fit que fredonner une réponse, continuant à boire sa boisson, un milk-shake à la vanille.

-Kuroko, que voulais-tu dire par mes craintes étaient fondues ?

-Exactement ce que j'ai dit.

Midorima fronça les sourcils, perdu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'insinuait Kuroko. De quelles craintes parlait-il ? Il n'avait pas eu peur, il avait juste été concerné par le sixième fantôme lors du-

-Tes poignets…' finit par souffler, le visage empreint d'horreur, le shooter.

Kuroko lui sourit en encouragement. Pourquoi parler alors que Midorima pouvait trouver la réponse seul ? Il n'aurait besoin que de lui donner un petit coup de pouce, le vert étant intelligent.

-Tu te mutiles.

-Mutilais. Je ne le fais plus, Midorima-kun.

-J-Je v-vois.

L'aveu de la part de Kuroko, formulé aussi calmement, déconcerta le Tsundere. Comment devait-il réagir devant de tels faits ?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait arrêter ?

Kuroko parut déstabilisé par la question, ne s'y attendant pas. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait arrêter ? Eh bien, certainement sa mort, non ?

-Ma…

Kuroko referma la bouche, pouvant difficilement avouer cela à Midorima. Qu'elle excuse pouvait-il utiliser ?

-Un ami m'a aidé.

Si Midorima remarqua son hésitation, il ne la releva pas, ce qui rassura Kuroko.

-Je le connais ?

-Non.

-Je vois.

-…

-…

Le silence s'installa parmi les deux adolescents, ne trouvant rien à dire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on apprenait que son ami s'était mutilé les poignets, ou qu'on avouait à son ami qu'on avait été suicidaire. L'ambiance était devenue sombre.

Kuroko finit par prendre congé de Midorima et rentra chez lui, les pensées en vrac. Aurait-il dû dire la vérité à Midorima ? Non, il pouvait difficilement faire cela, si ? Et puis quelle serait sa réaction ? S'il ne le prenait pas pour un fou, il s'enfuirait par peur ! Kuroko poussa un soupir fatigué. Vraiment être un être immortel n'était pas toujours drôle.

-Je suis ren-

-Kurokocchi !

Kuroko se raidit avant de doucement se retourner vers Kise. Que faisait cet idiot devant chez lui ?!

-Ah, Kise-kun. Bonjour. Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Kurokocchi ! Je t'ai vu avec Midorimacchi au Maji-Burger ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas invité ? C'était méchant !

-Midorima-kun m'avait appelé.

-Hein ? Midorimacchi a fait ça ? Bizarre, cela ne lui ressemble pas…De quoi vous avez parlé ?

-Oh, de quelques trucs sans importance, mais sinon Kise-kun, que fais-tu ici ?

-Moi ? Je suis venu jouer avec Kurokocchi !

-J-Jouer ?

Kise hocha frénétiquement la tête, un sourire béat au visage.

-Momoicchi m'a raconté qu'elle t'avait vu en compagnie d'un chien ! Kurokocchi tu as un chien ?!

-Oui, Nigou.

-Ouah ! Je peux le voir ? Je peux ? Je peux ? Je pe-

- _Kise_ -kun.

-Haha, désolé…Je me suis un peu emballé.

Kuroko poussa un petit soupir avant d'inviter Kise à entrer, ayant au préalable mis une illusion dans toute la maison de façon à ce que le blond ne voit rien d'anormal.

-Nigou ? Je t'amène un visiteur.

-Kyah ! Il est trop mignon !

Cette journée allait être longue pour Kuroko, surtout si ses anciens camarades s'amusaient à essayer de découvrir son secret. Il allait devoir être plus prudent à l'avenir.

§§§

Kuroko se laissa tomber, épuisé, sur le fauteuil dans son salon. Il se demandait vraiment comment on pouvait supporter le blond pendant autant de temps sans craquer. Il n'en pouvait plus ! D'où Kise sortait-il tout ce surplus d'énergie ?! Cela devrait être interdit !

-Grarourghar ?

-Je ne sais pas…Je suis trop fatigué pour m'en occuper maintenant.

-Grrararghourgh !

Kuroko cligna des yeux et releva la tête, croisant deux yeux rubis qui brillaient d'amusement.

-Fatigué, Maitre ?

-Tu n'as pas idée…Comment peut-on avoir autant d'énergie à dépenser ?

-Ha ça, la question que je ne cesse de me poser concernant les humains.

-Etais-je aussi comme ça, avant de devenir immortel ?

-Non, pas vraiment. C'était différent pour vous. Vous n'aviez pas autant d'énergie à gaspiller, mais une soif de vivre insatiable…Soif de vivre qui n'a toujours pas disparu, hein ?

-Peut-on vraiment décrire cela comme étant vivre, Mort ? Je souffre moi, ici !

Un claquement émana de la forme encapuchonné, ce que traduit Kuroko comme un rire. Mort se moquait de lui ?

-Hé ! Je suis sérieux ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça peut être frustrant !

-Alors pourquoi ne pas leur dire la vérité, Maitre ?

Kuroko garda le silence. La vérité ? Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?

-Mais…Je ne veux pas qu'ils me rejettent…

-Pas besoin. S'ils essayent de s'enfuir, il vous suffira de les transformer, comme vos parents.

Transformer ? Kuroko fronça les sourcils. Voulait-il vraiment voir les membres de la Génération des Miracles en zombies ? Voulait-il les voir à ses pieds, comme de gentils chiens aux pieds de leur maitre ?

-Mais…Mais je ne veux pas les voir _morts_. Je…Je veux les voir _vivre_.

Mort se tut devant la réponse de son maitre. Que devait répondre l'entité à _ça_?

-Alors je les ferais vivre jusqu'à ce que vous vouliez les voir morts.

 _« Et les attacherais par des chaines à vos poignets, juste pour vous voir sourire, Mon Maitre. Si tel est votre souhait, je ferais en sorte qu'ils ne puissent jamais s'enfuir, après tout…Aucun Mortel ne peut se cacher devant la Mort, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Kuroko offrit un faible sourire à Mort, déconcerté par ses propres pensées. Il était donc vraiment attaché à eux, hein ? Malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé…Oh, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il ferait en sorte qu'ils ne puissent jamais lui échapper, il avait _l'éternité_ pour leur courir après, non ?

* * *

A la prochaine!


End file.
